Conventional traffic management at worksites or other locations requiring traffic management typically use people (i.e. flagmen) with handheld signs or hand signals to control the flow of traffic. The flagmen typically stand in traffic or close to traffic such that drivers can properly see the signals and signs. In addition, for larger worksites, such as a construction site or traffic accident scene, more than one flagman is needed to properly ensure safety around the worksite. Accordingly, traffic management can require several flagmen to properly manage a site. Indeed, the demand for additional flagmen at a worksite can increase the cost of traffic management significantly. In addition, as mentioned above, flagmen need to stand relatively close to moving traffic in order to be effective at managing the traffic. This inevitably results in accidents causing injury or death.
Mechanical traffic management systems are known and can sometimes be used in the place of flagmen. However, mechanical systems are generally unable to effectively manage traffic flow in response to changing traffic conditions. Some traffic management systems use rudimentary sensors such as pressure tubes across a roadway which detect cars passing over, radar sensors, microwave sensors, and/or cameras.